sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:To Fake A Death
Viktor Faust stands in the corner of the room, the head surgeon in charge of treating his 'assistant' speaking with him in hushed tones. His gloves are laying on the nightstand by the resting female. He brushes a hand across the man's face as he speaks, "I am afraid I have bad news for me, Doctor." To which the doctor replies, "I am afraid I have bad news for you Senator." The blonde haired man's face curls into a sublime smile, “The damage your assistant sustained was worse than you thought." The Doctor's expression shifts to the pseudo-frown they like to take when delivering bad news, “The damage Ms. Kreiss sustained was worse than we thought." Viktor looks almost shocked as his lips continue to move, speaking in the same dark whisper, "From her deteriorated mental health and physical trauma from the shot, she is spiraling towards oblivion. At her current rate, she has hours, not days left to live." The doctor looks up and offers the Senator a comforting look, “From her deteriorated mental health and physical trauma from the shot, she is spiraling towards oblivion. At her current rate, she has hours, not days left to live." Another brush of his hand, "You will leave what remaining time I have to say my goodbyes." The doctor picks his datapad back up and speaks once more, "You will leave what remaining time I have to say my goodbyes." The doctor walks towards the exit, reaching up to brush his fingers over his head, he suddenly has a huge headache and the desire to go get something to eat and check on his other patients, what was he doing in this room anyway. Viktor walks back over to the bed, sitting down as he reaches out and takes her right hand into his, reaching up he brushes her fingers across his cheek and sighs, knowing she is asleep at the moment he speaks softly, "It is for your safety that I will send you away, but truth be told I will miss you." If the truth is being told, the Phair wasn't fully asleep. The words her Sith master spoke may have been hushed, but many carried far enough for her to catch the gist of it. She knew she wasn't going to die, and the doctor saying she would could only mean one thing. Faust had implanted the thoughts. The medical haze had lifted enough for her to grasp the major concepts, she will be leaving. The light touch causes her eyes to flutter open, slowly lifting the now blue eyes, with out the contacts up towards the blond man's face. Her lips part as she addresses the Senator, "I'm sorry I failed you master...it seem your faith was misplaced" It is a true emotion. Phair knows the mission is growing close to its most critical phase, and leaving now must mean she is a liability to it. The one thing Phair hates most is failure. Faust releases her hand as her eyes open. Shocked to see the red contacts gone, but smiling fondly at her. He shifts to sit on the edge of her bed, reaching up to brush the stray hair from her face, "Shhh. You have not failed me. As I told you before, everything has its purpose. Your....death will give me the motive I need to convince people that safety is more important than freedom, and that is the end of the Republic. Then it will be a matter of time before the coup de'grace can be delivered and the New Republic come tumbling down. The Death of Phair Kreiss will be seen as a glorious event." He had changed, ordinarily he would have reached out with the force at this point and cause her heart to stop, adding another level of reality to his plan, but he could not do that. He could just as easily rip his own heart out as harm her; it was new ground for the man, fear, fear of many things. Fear of rejection, fear of the vulnerability it opens in him, fear of her safety. Fear is a very strong emotion and one of the Dark Side of the Force's most powerful instruments. He feels a bile like taste rise in his throat as his fingers tremble. Faust releases her hand as her eyes open. Shocked to see the red contacts gone, but smiling fondly at her. He shifts to sit on the edge of her bed, reaching up to brush the stray hair from her face, "Shhh. You have not failed me. As I told you before, everything has its purpose. Your....death will give me the motive I need to convince people that safety is more important than freedom, and that is the end of the Republic. Then it will be a matter of time before the coup de'grace can be delivered and the New Republic come tumbling down. The Death of Phair Kreiss will be seen as a glorious event." He had changed, ordinarily he would have reached out with the force at this point and cause her heart to stop, adding another level of reality to his plan, but he could not do that. He could just as easily rip his own heart out as harm her; it was new ground for the man, fear, fear of many things. Fear of rejection, fear of the vulnerability it opens in him, fear of her safety. Fear is a very strong emotion and one of the Dark Side of the Force's most powerful instruments. He feels a bile like taste rise in his throat as his fingers tremble. The idea of dieing for the mission wasn't something Phair hadn't ever been expected to do, or willing to do for that matter. However it was best she didn't know the dark thought that passed through Faust's mind. "Everyone loves a Martyr, more so with the current powers that be. No one willing to live through it and fight for what is right...they are weak." Phair was never really good at reading emotion, the subtle changes in Faust hadn't been wholly missed but she chalked them up to the pressure of the mission. And its dire importance and that is all it could be. She was used to the anger, the abuses, only the kiss confused her. But so far she had left that seed unwatered, letting it lay dormant just below the soil of her mind. The absence could change all that. For now, the though of returning to her life was all she had. "Where will you send me?" For the first time in her life, her assignment was unclear. Viktor smiles again, "I have communicated my wishes back to the fleet, you will be rewarded for your duty, and however you cannot breathe even a word of where you have been or what you have been doing. It is a risk to talk about this any further; we will have time to discuss things further when you are back aboard the Dies Irae. Do not think I am letting you out of my service so quickly." He winks at her, "But for now, the fleet needs able officers and I need eyes and ears there. I have been gone long enough that some of my ...allies.. have begun to branch out into places they shouldn't and they require a reminder that I will not tolerate misbehaving." His fingers brush over her cheek as he looks down at her, "Keep Coruscant in your patrol path, I will bring you back here as my needs warrant and I will stay in touch with you. I think as much for my own sanity as keeping tabs on my...Empire." Tilting her head slightly, the single eyebrow arches up. That was the one trait she could never hide, never break it was as natural an expression as a Dug's snarl. "I understand my lord" And in part she did. Being back in the fleet should have meant a sense of normalcy, however when she took this assignment she had been asked to swear loyalty to not only the Empire, but to the man himself. She thought she knew why, but not until this very moment it sink in. The gravity of it was overwhelming, and exciting all at the same time. The Sith just as the Jedi had their own aims, aims that were larger than the war and the ending. Bigger than planets and fleets. What she didn't know yet, was that the Sith had her in mind with his plans. More than a simple agent, she only say herself as a tool at this point, her world would spin if she knew the truth. Viktor notices her arched brow but doesn't move his hand. Part of him, deep in his soul tells him to crush this weakness. He has well beyond the power to do it, yet he can't. Was he losing his mandate, was this weakness the sign that his dreams of destroying the Jedi Order were nothing more than the ravings of madness. That the soldier that he had been was the extent of his place in the Galaxy. He would need to meditate on that. With that he fixes his mind on the issue at hand, “I suppose we should continue with this morbid drama for the sake of the pedestrians, less they not truly believe what I had convinced them of before." He leans down and presses his lips gently to her forehead, "You need not fear me anymore, Jal'Dana Rall. Your night terrors have not escaped my notice. They are powerful, but you can overcome them." Allowing the show to continue, Phair does her best at being still. So, nothing escaped Faust, not even her sleepless nights. It was to be expected of course, but the woman had let such thoughts slip her mind. Why though shouldn't she fear him? In a low voice she answers, "You once told me, fear is healthy" It was the speaking of her given name, the real person that slowed her breathing. No, she had not lost who she really was. The mission had not taken that away from her, it was a warm feeling to know she still held onto a sense of self. She could never know the doubts she had placed in the solid soldier’s mind or heart. Not yet, however she was used to working as part of a team. If she had, she might have told him that more often than not, it’s best to have a second set of eyes to watch your back on missions. Breathing in deeply, the woman holds the breath for a few seconds before exhaling. Nodding her head in a small motion as to not be seen, Phair parts her lips, and takes the gelled capsule on her tongue. It should be safe, but still she draws up as much courage as needed to force her body to swallow the pill down. In the still raven haired woman's mind she can see the pill making its want down into her stomach, and then exploding off into her blood stream. She had no idea how quick this will all be, and her eyes watch Faust almost locked in position. He could just kill her now for real, and support the story even more. Talk about a true reward. She holds faith however, and allows nature by medication to run its course. Viktor leans down once more, whispering in her ear, "Trust me." He sighs and lets his eyes well up, he needn't actually cry, but the red eyes, and puffy cheeks would help when he was out in front of the press. He sits back up, just as the EKG flatlines. This causes alarms to trigger at the nurses station and the nurse runs in, however she had been ..altered by the Sith already and slows down, "I had not thought it was happen so quickly, Senator. But it was nothing we could prevent." The nurse reaches up and flicks a button. The device monitoring her heart goes silent. “You have the staffs’ deepest sympathy on your loss." The Nurse pulls out a PDA and begins to tap in a few commands before speaking again. "We have waived the typical coroner process on your request to have her transferred to your ship for transport back to her home world. Customs has been informed and we have a Medical Air speeder standing by to transport her, however the chief resident and the press wish to speak with you in the lobby. Take all the time you need however to prepare for the press conference." The Nurse turns and walks out. An orderly waits by the door, ready to move the 'dead' woman's body as soon as Viktor steps away.